Alice Yuki
If you see mistakes, correct them please. I can't speak English very well. Thank you! 'Alice Yuki ' (ゆき アリス, Yuki Arisu) is a kunoichi from Konohagakure and member of the Team 6. She travelled to Konohagakure with mother after her father died. Background Alice was born in the Land of Water and lived there for 3 years. After her father died on a mission, her mother, Miko, decided to leave the Land of Water. They traveled to Konohagakure and started a normal life. She entered Konoha's Ninja Academy as normal kid, hiding her kekkei genkai. Her mother was scared that they will again be called "cursed." A few months after Alice entered the Academy, Miko died, leaving Alice alone. As a child Alice was very shy, so she didn't make many friends. One day she met Yota, Chōji, Shikamaru, Ino and Sakura in the forest. Later Kiba, Akamaru and Naruto joined them, and since that time they played together every day. But when Yota erased their memories, they forgot about those days, and Alice was alone again. One year before she completed her training at the Academy, she decided to train in techniques involving her kekkei genkai. She trained at night because she didn't want others to discover her secret. One day Tenten saw her while she trained. Yuki was scared that she would call her "cursed", but Tenten said that her jutsu was amazing. Since that time they were best friends. Tenten helped her with training, even after they graduated the Academy and became Genin. She convinced Alice to stop hiding her skills, exclaiming that they were amazing and powerful. When she finally disclosed her kekkei genkai to others, a lot of children wanted to see it for themselves. This was how she met Sakura, Ino and Miu. They all said that her kekkei genkai was beautiful. Alice stopped being shy and became brave and joyful. She stopped training at night and began doing it every day after school. A few days before she graduated the Academy she invented a new Technique, calling it, "Ice Release: Ice Bullet." On the day she graduated from the Academy she was placed on a team with Kotaru Shikiwaki and Miu Nara with their leader, Akemi Shizuo. Personality As a child, Alice was secretive and shy. But when Tenten convinced her to stop hiding her skills she became a completely different person: brave and ingenious. That made her friendly and frank. During Part I Alice was usually calm and careful, but very funny. When around strangers she was kind, but she didn't trust them, seeing as how she didn't know them well. Even so she really liked to met new people. She liked to do crazy things with her friends. Alice sometimes could be stubborn and impudent, which would annoy other people because she often spoke her mind. With time she became irritable, but not really. After her team died, she tried to stay strong, because she knew that her friends didn't want her to cry. First, she was really depressed, but with time, she noticed that she had a lot of friends. Despite this, most of the time in Part I she wasn't cheerful, like in Part II. During the time skip she began to return to her former mood, so in Part II she was brisk again. But she was often annoyed, especially when one of the boys did something that he should not, for example, when Naruto uses Sexy Technique. Appearance Alice is quite tall and slim with pale skin. She has got black eyes and thick, wavy, purple hair, usually tied in pigtails with a side fringe. In part I, she had shorter hair than in part II. She wore a white blouse with one sleeve with mesh-armour underneath and black shorts. She wore a standard pair of blue ninja sandals and her forhead protector around her neck. Sometimes she wore black gloves. During the Shippuden series she wore a white, sleeveless T-shirt and black jean shorts along with a pair of grey, platform boots. She had gloves more often, and she wore her forehead protector on her forehead. She also wears mesh armour on her arms, on left arm on elbow and on right right higher. Her hairstyle changed not much, she has longer hair and plain fringe. In "The Last" she has shorter hair than in part II, but longer than in part I. She wears black gaiters, white tunic and boots like in part II. Her forehead protector is still on her forehead, and she still wears gloves. She hasn't any mesh armour. Abilities Alice is very good in ninjutsu and taijutsu, but her weakness is genjutsu. She can't use it and she doesen't like this. Chakra and Physical prowess She can control her chakra well, but even though, she can't use genjutsu, but this isn't problem for her. She uses her chakra control to improve her ninjutsu. Taijustu Alice is average in taijutsu, but she's very speed. She know a few of Taijutsu Techniques, but she isn't very strong, so she can't hurt as much as Hinata. During the timeskip she trained hard, because she want to became stronger, to protect her friends. Ninjutsu Alice can summon cats. Generally she summon Yumine, because they have same chakra types, so they can make combined jutsu. She really like this jutsu, cause her leader used it too, and some of Cats know her, so they often talk about her and her past, even that reminds about Akemi's death. Most of her ninjutsu are water, wind and ice style. She specializes in long and medium distance, she doesen't like close fights. She's good in hand seals. When she was 11 she invented a new, original Technique of Ice Release, and one year later she improved it. That is the justu she uses generally, because it does not require any hand seals, so she can attack very quick. Also she often use Ice Clones, cause that allows her to attack from many sides. As often she uses Iced Wave and Ice Breath. First of said allows to hold off an opponent, becase it can freeze his legs or arms, so he can't move. Ice Breath Intelligence She can work in pression very good, invent tactics very quickly. She always keep a cool head and think rationaly. Despite this, she doesen't like learning, but even without that she's very clever. In Academy she had very high test scores. At Chunin Exams, she completed the most of questions in written portion, and found the way to help her teammates. Stats Part I Prologue — Land of Waves Main article: Prologue — Land of Waves Upon graduating the academy Alice, Kotaru and Miu was added to Akemi Shizuo's Team 6. She was happy that she was in team with someone she like. Chūnin Exams Main article: Chūnin Exams Knowing the skills of the Team 6, Akemi allowed them to join the Chunin Exam. Alice doesen't hesitate. For the written portion of Exams, she seated in the back of class, behind Miu. After she done most of questions without cheating, she freezed Miu's arm and controled it, to write answers on her test. Next Miu used Shadow Imitation Technique, and writed the answers on Kotaru's paper. When Ibiki said the requirement of the 10th question Alice Immediately sensed a trick. She couldn't said this to her teammates, but fortunately, they didn't give up. After passed the written test, they must enter the Forest of Death for five days. Alice said that they are the only of the Konoha's Rookie teams who have a Medical-nin, so they have good chance. Despite this, Kotaru wasn't convinced. Finally, they received a Heaven Scroll and started the second exam. In Forest of Death they track Team Shigure, but a few moments later they saw Gaara, and withdrew. They wanted to move far from the start on their first day. When they finally found a safe place and remained there. Alice told Kotaru to make a trap and she went to find the river. After she found that, she saw Kabuto and his team. Kabuto sensed that she was there, and Alice knew that. But no one of them reacted. After they departed, Alice carefully approached to the river, poured some water to bottle and came back to her team. When she returned, Miu slept, and Kotaru ended his trap. Alice told him about Kabuto and his reaction. That was suspicious for her, but Kotaru doesen't agree with her. In his opinion, that was normal and she shouldn't worry. Alice took guard and let Kotaru to sleep. Two days later, at trird day in the forest Alice again went for water, and she saw on her way a Team from Kusagakure. Alice quick came back and told that to her team. They hide and waited for them. When they finally came, Kotaru activated the trap and traped them. After Miu found thier scroll, she said that if they are shinobi, they can get away from that easy trap. After leaving them, Alice and her team, with both scrolls, moved towards the tower. Team Akemi successful complets the second stage. But, unfortunately, during the preliminary matches, Alice must face with Miu. First, Akemi thought that isn't permitted, but Hayate said, that there aren't any rules, and members of the same team must fight. But, shortly after Hayate started the fight, Miu gived up and said that Alice has better chance to become a Chunin, and that she will not win in fight with her. More Soon ᕙ(ⱺᴥⱺ)ᕗThanks for reading! Category:DRAFT